Grant Walker
Category:Batman Villains Category:Humans Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:90 cartoon villains Category:Evil Creator “ Welcome friends. Thanks to all our hard work, Oceania's nearly up and running. Now, while most folks believe Oceania's just another theme park, we know better. Fact of the matter is it's not to nice out there anymore. Crime, hatred, violence. Things keep going on like that, it could mean the end of civilization. That's why I decided to build a city where good folks can live in peace. A new...Garden of Eden you might say, from which a new race of people can spring. Now of course you can't have spring without a little winter, about 5 years of it I'd say. Now don't anybody worry, we'll all be warm as toast in here. As for those folks outside, well... it's sad, but I'm only speeding up what they were doing to themselves. „ ~ Walker reveals his plan to freeze the world Grant Walker is a villain in Batman: The Animated Series and a theme park owner. As he gained fame and wealth for creating theme parks, he was getting old and wanted to live forever and rule the world. HISTORY Grant Walker 2 Grant Walker after his transformation. Walker was a rich and successful man who made his fortune and fame by building theme parks along with his Visioneers. One of the Visioneers was a young genius, Karl Rossum, who would later become the CEO of Cybertron and create HARDAC. Grant Walker seemed to want to keep people entertained so they can be happy but he is a megalomaniac and obsessed deep down. Grant Walker wanted to make the whole wide world a theme park as he sees it and will not give up even if it means by force. At one time, Walter was a GothCorp employee. Later on, he began studying Victor Fries' work and kidnapped him. Walker wanted him to reproduce the condition on him. Freeze was reluctant at first but agreed when he saw Nora. Mr. Freeze made Grant Walker immortal and later got his own cybersuit. Walker also has a giant freeze gun pointing at Gotham City, planning to freeze Gotham then the world. Freeze and Walker would no longer need cryosuits once the world is frozen. Walker let Freeze be with his wife since he did his part but Freeze turned against him since Nora would dislike Freeze if she found out he aided Walker killing millions of people, she would leave him. Mr. Freeze decided to betray Walker and help Batman and Robin to stop Walker. Mr. Freeze froze Walker and caused Oceania to explode. Freeze with Batman and Robin evacuated Oceania which later exploded. Grant regained his consciousness and survived the explosion but was trapped in a frozen block of ice that he can't break out of even with his cybernetic strength and thus was imprisoned at the bottom of the ocean. It is unknown if he was ever able to eventually break free from the ice, or if someone managed to retrieve him. Being trapped would have meant that his body, having gone through the same process as Fries, would eventually go through deterioration, killing him. Category:Business Villains Category:DC comics villains Category:Super villains